


Mistletoe & Cocktails

by Earth_Phoenix



Series: A Very Tomarrymort Christmas 2018 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cute, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: The annual Office Christmas party has arrived and Tom has one thing on his mind...





	Mistletoe & Cocktails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miraculous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous/gifts).



> Beta'd by the amazing Caty! Thank you so much <3 <3 
> 
> This is dedicated to Dory, it was meant to be out by Christmas, but Tom was giving me trouble. I hope you enjoy it as a late Christmas/New Year#s gift. <3

If there was one thing Harry hated, it was the forced jollity of the Christmas holidays. Oh, he had loved it as a child, but as the years passed and he grew into adulthood the holiday became more of a chore than something to be joyous about. 

It didn’t help that his boss, Tom Riddle, threw an extravagant party of all his employees each year and leered at everyone under the age of thirty. Often going home with some drunk employee who would return in the new year talking about Riddle’s bizarre sexual kinks.

Thus far, Harry had managed to avoid Riddle at all the parties he had attended and this year was going to be just the same, he told himself.

 

~*~

 

Tom shook the hand of pretty blond, kissing the back of the man’s hand gracefully. He hadn’t spotted the person he truly wanted yet and for a moment panic crept into his mind. 

Every year since Harry Potter had arrived in his office to interview at the Head of IT, Tom had thrown a Christmas Party, hoping the festive atmosphere and endless supply of drink would aid him in his attempts in seduce the man. It had backfired and Tom had settled on some pretty young thing to warm to his bed, wishing it was Potter.

And so it had begun, he would flirt with Harry all year. Spending more hours than he would ever admit to googling ways a PC could stop working.

The sight of Harry bent over his desk, pink tongue poking out as Harry typed in commands to fix the newly invented problem provided plenty of fodder for his brain to enjoy.  Just recently he had ‘dropped’ a brand new laptop into a large puddle and brought a computer tower and screen - insisting Harry be the one to install it.

Grumbling Harry spent the best part of two hours lying sprawled on his back, under Tom’s desk. His legs parted in a very suggestive way and all it was Tom could do not to jump on the boy and grind into him.

“Hello Mr. Riddle.” A handsome young man smiled bashfully at him, pulling him from his thoughts of the wild-haired man.

“Hello Mr. Longbottom, this is your first party with us, am I right?”

“Yes, Sir. I’m Harry’s assistant.”

“Ah, so you are. I hope Harry isn’t working you too hard.”

Longbottom gave him a wide smile. “Harry is wonderful.”  Yes, Tom agreed mentally as Longbottom walked away so Tom could greet the next employee, Harry really was quite wonderful.

 

~*~

 

Harry lounged on one of the leather sofas as Catherine from accounting talked enthusiastically about some book series he had never heard off. Harry nodded and murmured the occasional ‘mhm’ and ‘yeah’ when she paused for breath. 

He wasn’t drunk enough for this, Harry decided. Making his excuses, Harry rose and handed in the vague direction of the toilets. Once out of Catherine’s sight, he changed course and headed to the drinks table instead.  

 

~*~

 

“Hello, Harry.” Tom waved at his favourite head of department. “How are you finding the party?”

“It’s good!” Harry answered brightly. He reached for a rum punch. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Tom shifted his weight as the song changed. “Would you like to dance?”

Harry pulled a face. “I’m not really the dancing type.” He shrugged, taking a hefty swing of rum. “Besides you gawk at my arse enough at work.”

“Well, maybe if you’d go on a date with me, I wouldn’t have to gawk at your arse,” Tom replied smoothly, hiding his surprise. Well, he hadn’t really been that subtle over the years, he mused.

“No, you’d just gawk more.” Harry looked Tom over, the alcohol making him braver than he usually felt. “Not that I would mind.” With that, he wandered back into the crowd.

 

~*~

 

Harry checked his watch, it was almost midnight, he really needed to go. He had almost made to the exit when he was waylaid by Tom. 

“Harry,” Tom purred. “Before you go...” He flicked his eyes up.

Harry groaned as he spotted the mistletoe. Damnit. He had managed to avoid every co-worker who had tried to catch up under the pesky green plant. Maybe it was the cocktails he had had throughout the night, but kissing Tom didn’t seem like the worst thing in the world.

“I suppose I can quench some of that thirst you have for me,” Harry teased.

“I wouldn’t mind a long-term quenching of that thirst.”

Tom moved in closer, wrapping an arm around Harry’s back and pulling the younger man in close. They were nose to nose. This close, Tom could make details on Harry’s face he had never noticed before. The freckles under his right eye, the small scar on his chin.  The covered holes where earings had once been in Harry’s ears.

Harry was endlessly fascinating and always surprising, and he wanted nothing more than to discover all he could about the young man only centimetres away from him.

Tom wasn’t sure which of them moved first, he leaned forward closing the gap as Harry tilted his head.

Harry tasted of rum and chocolate. A sweet and slightly bitter taste, but one that was more than intoxicating.

Several long moments passed before the couple broke apart for air.

"Well,” Harry said, gasping for breath. “I hope your New Years party is as - interesting as this one has been.”  

Harry stepped back, a grin on his face. “Goodnight Mr. Riddle.”

“Come back to mine,” Tom offered, his dark eyes focused on Head of IT.

“Nah,” Harry shrugged moving to walk past Tom. “It’s about time you actually had to  _ work _ for something for a change. Bye!”

Harry reached the exit door and stopped, blowing a kiss at Tom before disappearing out the door.

If that was how Harry wanted to play, Tom was more than game.


End file.
